ItaSasu afternoon time
by SasukeU16
Summary: It was an afternoon, Sasuke finished up his training and went home. Yaoi, Incest, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto. if i did own the show then i would have turned it into a yaoi. If you do not like Itasasu, yaoi then do not read.**

* * *

It was a late afternoon, Sasuke finished his training. he went home to the Uchiha home.

"I'm home!" He shouts.

He realizes no one is home to greet him, he took off his shoes and put his bag with his shuriken and what not away. He walked around the house a bit, He walks down the hall and then sees his older brother, Itachi was in his room reading.

Itachi looks up from his book to see his little brother, Sasuke has come home. A small smile spreads across Itachi's lips. "I didn't hear you come in." He says as he puts his book down.

"I just got home. Where is everyone?" Sasuke asks entering Itachi's room.

"Mother and Father went out with friends."Itachi answers.

"So that means it just the two of us for a while?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes it is just us." Itachi replies.

"...Well..I'll just let you get back to your book, Nii-san." Sasuke says beginning to walk away.

Itachi pulls Sasuke back, pulling him close to him, sitting him on his lap. "You know...that book was a bit boring..."

"Really, it seemed interesting to you." Sasuke replies.

"I guess... but i found something else more interesting than that book." Itachi says staring at Sasuke

Sasuke blushes brightly. "Really?"

"Yes really." Itachi answers kissing Sasuke passionately.

Itachi lays Sasuke on the bed still kissing him, he was now on top of him. Sasuke pulls away from the kiss.

"Nii-San, I love you." Sasuke says.

"I love you too, Otouto." Itachi replies.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and kisses him. Itachi kisses back. Itachi pulls away from the kiss and kisses down Sasuke's neck, he nips at the skin and sucks on it. Sasuke bites his lip to hold back his moan.

Itachi's hands travel under Sasuke's blue shirt, touching his torso softly, he stop and pulls away. Sasuke sits up and faces Itachi, Itachi takes Sasuke's shirt off tossing it to the side. Sasuke also takes Itachi's black shirt off tossing it aside as well.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to continue?" Itachi asks.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm all yours. Please take me, Itachi." Sasuke replies.

"As you wish, Sasuke." Itachi says pushing Sasuke back down and kissing him.

Sasuke kisses Itachi back, Itachi deepens the kiss and slips his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, their tongues begin to play around. Itachi's hands travel Sasuke's torso lightly sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. Itachi pulls away from kissing Sasuke, he kisses down Sasuke's chest. His mouth latches on one of the nipples while one of his hands plays with the other, Sasuke moans.

Few minutes later, Itachi stops and returns to Sasuke's mouth, kissing him again. Itachi's hands continue to wander. Itachi unbuttons Sasuke's white shorts and slips them off along with Sasuke's blue boxers.

"Nii-san, no fair. We're supposed to get naked together." Sasuke whines.

"Don't worry Sasuke." Itachi says taking his pants and boxers off to make Sasuke happy.

"Much better, Nii-San, i like it when our bare skin is touching." Sasuke says.

"As do I." Itachi replies grinding himself on Sasuke.

Sasuke moans at the friction, Itachi takes his two fingers and holds them to Sasuke.

"Suck." Itachi orders.

Sasuke does as told, taking them into his mouth, sucking on them, licking them some and coating them with his saliva. Itachi takes them out and lowers them to Sasuke's entrance. He kisses Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back wrapping his arms around his neck. Itachi then thrusts them in and starts to finger his little brother.

Sasuke moans loudly when Itachi brushes against the special spot inside him. Itachi continues to hit it before pulling his fingers out. He kisses Sasuke while positioning himself, He then goes in slowly so he wouldn't hurt Sasuke. Sasuke pulls away from the kiss.

"You can go faster, Nii-San" Sasuke says.

"We don't want you limping now do we?" Itachi asks.

"No. But the slow is torturing me...I want you more, Nii-san." Sasuke answers.

Itachi was all the way in, he moves fast but slow and grinds in harder. Sasuke moans. Itachi starts to thrust faster making Sasuke moan more and loudly, basically screaming his name. Itachi then latches his mouth on Sasuke's neck sucking it.

"I-Itachi...So...So good." Sasuke moans.

Itachi stops sucking and focuses more on thrusting and hitting the bunches of nerves inside. He hits them each time dead on, making Sasuke moan more and making more shivers go down his spine. Itachi entwines his fingers with Sasuke's as they both come to the end of their love-making session. Itachi pulls out and lays with Sasuke, they were both panting heavily.

"I...love you...Sasuke, Forever and always." Itachi says.

"I...I love you too, Nii-San." Sasuke replies.

Itachi kisses Sasuke's forehead lovingly. They lay their for a bit in silence.

"So how was training?" Itachi asks.

"Better now." Sasuke says with a small smile before falling asleep.

* * *

**This is my first ItaSasu story to publish on here. thank you for taking the time to read this. I might put another up but I'm not sure yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am going to be adding a person to the Uchiha family, Her name is Yuki Ann Uchiha. She will be the sister of Itachi and Sasuke, she was just given away when she was a baby, because Fukagaku didn't want a daughter, he made Mikoto give her away anyway...I hope you like my FF .**

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke wakes up in his own bed, clothed. He thought Itachi must have brought him to his room. He stares at the ceiling before deciding to get up and go out into the living room.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha was in the kitchen washing dishes, Fukagaku Uchiha was sitting at the table reading the T.V. And Itachi was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Fukagaku and Mikoto notice Sasuke, they stop what they're doing and walk out to the living room.

"Itachi, Can you turn the t.v off. we need to talk to the both of you." Fukagaku asks demanding him too.

Itachi says nothing and does as told.

"Alright. boys, I'm just going to get to the chase...We we're thinking of separating the two of you for a while." Fukagaku says.

"B-But we haven't done anything wrong...Please don't do this." Sasuke pleads.

"Son, we're worried about you both. You two seem too close...Sasuke you should be interested in girls by now, your 13 years old. And Itachi you should have a girlfriend your 18 years old. We think something is going on." Mikoto says calmly.

"Mother, Father, You have nothing to worry about. Of course we're close, we're brothers after all. Plus just the other day Sasuke was talking about two girls, Sakura and a girl named Ino, right, Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

"That's right... " Sasuke agrees knowing he was lying.

"What about you, Itachi?" Fukagaku asks.

"I just haven't found the right person." Itachi answers.

Fukagaku sighs, it seemed he didn't like Itachi's answer. He turned away to leave.

"Very well...Your mother and I will leave things alone, but we will be watching the two of you more closely." Fukagaku says.

Fukagaku leaves, going to his room to relax.

"Everything will be okay, Kids. we're just being overprotective parents." Mikoto reassures.

"Mother, you know i would never hurt Sasuke. His my little brother, I'm here to protect him." Itachi says.

"I know. Well...I need to go to the market to pick up a few things. Do you kids need anything?" Mikoto asks.

"I'm fine, thank you." Itachi replies.

"No thanks." Sasuke says.

"Alright, be good." Mikoto says leaving.

Sasuke quickly sits down next to Itachi and hugs him barring his face in his chest. Itachi holds Sasuke.

"I don't want them to separate us...I couldn't be away from you Nii-San...It would hurt too much to be away from you." Sasuke cries.

"Don't worry, They're not going to separate us. I promise." Itachi says trying to comfort him.

Sasuke says nothing and just continues to hug Itachi, Itachi pulls him to where they were eye to eye.

"I promise, Sasuke. You need to believe that." Itachi says again taking a vow.

"I believe you Nii-San." Sasuke replies.

"Good." Itachi replies kissing Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke smiles, He wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and kisses him. Itachi kisses back wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke goes to take Itachi's shirt off only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Sasuke as much as I'd like to take you...We can't do that here...We would get caught so easily." Itachi explains.

"Oh right...I forgot." Sasuke says saddened.

Sasuke brushes it off and kisses Itachi again, Itachi kisses back, He slips his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Their tongues begin a war. Itachi of course wins.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" Mikoto shouts catching them.

The two pull away from each other, Sasuke was blushing madly. Itachi didn't say anything.

Mikoto sighs. "Kids, we can't talk about this now because their's someone i would like you to meet, she's outside."

"Wait mother are you going to tell Father?" Itachi asks.

"No I'm not, You're lucky I'm a nice Mother, just...don't do it again because next time you won't be so lucky." Mikoto answers turning away to get the person.

The girl walks into the room, she had long black hair, her eyes were blue. she was wearing a blue and white kimono type dress with black shorts underneath. She was silent, she was staring at the two brothers.

"Mom, Who is this girl?" Sasuke asks.

"This is Yuki, she is your sister." Mikoto replies.

"Sister?" The two brothers question confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,Oh i forgot, what i should have added in the 1st. I'm adding now. Itachi's 18, Sasuke's 13 and Yuki would be 12. the parents never got killed.

* * *

"So this girl, Yuki is our sister?" Itachi asks.

"Yes. You see...When I was finished giving birth to Sasuke, I gave him to you to hold on to and i asked you to leave. After that i was still in labor with another baby, a baby girl. I gave birth to her and i had to give her up..." Mikoto explains.

"Well now she's back. So everything should be good, right?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes it should. I'm gonna go talk to your Father." Mikoto replies leaving.

Everyone stays silent, Itachi stands to face the girl.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, It's nice to meet you Yuki. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Itachi says.

"No but thank you." She says with a small smile.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke says.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Yuki replies.

Fugaku and Mikoto come out into the living room, they see the three of them sitting on the couch.

"I see the two of you have met your sister..." Fugaku starts out.

"Yes we have Father." Itachi answers.

Fugaku sighs and looks at his wife, he then looks back at the three of them.

"I have decided she can stay here with us since she is a blood Uchiha after all. I know it was wrong of me to have made that decision about her being given away but now i hope by making this decision will make up for it." Fugaku says.

"Thank you!" Yuki shouts jumping up and hugging Fugaku.

He says nothing, she let's go and sits back with the two brothers. Fugaku leaves going back to his room.

"Since Yuki is joining our family, Sasuke I'm going to need you to let Yuki sleep in your room. So...I guess if it's alright with your brother, you can sleep in his room." Mikoto says.

"It's perfectly fine." Itachi replies.

"Great. Then Sasuke you can show Yuki to her new room when you decide to move a few thing from there." Mikoto says with a gentle smile.

"Okay Mom." Sasuke says.

Mikoto leaves the room and goes back to the bedroom to join her husband. Minutes pass, Itachi showed Yuki around the house telling her where everything was at and what not. He drops Yuki off to Sasuke to show her the room she will now be sleeping.

"Well this is where you will be staying now, Yuki." Sasuke says.

"Great. Thank you. I'm happy too be here." Yuki says she sits on the bed.

Sasuke begins to pack the things he would need, Yuki looks around the room just wondering.

"So where did you live before?" Sasuke asks.

"The sand village, I was taken in by two nice people." Yuki answers.

"Why did you leave them?" Sasuke replies finishing his packing.

"Well I found out they weren't my real parents, I found out I was just their adoptive daughter and then they told me who I really was a Uchiha, so I just couldn't stay, I had to find my real family and be with them." Yuki explains.

"Okay, well if you need anything you know where to find us, I'll be going now." Sasuke says leaving the room and going to Itachi's.

He knocks on the door and waits for a response.

"Come in." Itachi says.

Sasuke opens the door and walk in, closing it again. He looks around, He sees his brother was sitting on the bed, He then sees an open empty drawer.

"I cleared that drawer for you, if you need more space then I'll be happy to make more." Itachi says.

"Great. Thank you Nii-San." Sasuke replies putting away his stuff.

Sasuke finishes and walks over and sits next to Itachi, he shifts positions and lays down looking up at the ceiling.

"It's just amazing how Mother and Father were so worried about us and then the next moment they're allowing us to share a room." Sasuke says.

"They just wanted to make room for Yuki. But at least they dropped the subject." Itachi says.

"Yeah." Sasuke says.

The two of them go silent, they look deeply into each other's eyes, Itachi kisses Sasuke passionately. Sasuke kisses back. Itachi gets on top of Sasuke, straddling him, Itachi's hands wander up underneath Sasuke's shirt, sending chills up Sasuke's spine, Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck pull him closer. Itachi's tongue slides inside Sasuke's mouth, their tongues play around. Itachi pulls away and gets off of Sasuke, Sasuke sits up confused on why Itachi stopped.

Why...Did you stop, Nii-San?" Sasuke asks panting.

I needed to stop myself before I got to carried away, we could have gotten caught." Itachi explains.

"C-Couldn't we lock the door?" Sasuke asks.

"In the day time? Mother and Father would get too suspicious." Itachi answers.

"Your right..." Sasuke says saddened.

"Don't worry Sasuke, We can continue what we started tonight." Itachi replies kissing Sasuke's nose lovingly.

"Okay, Nii-San." Sasuke says.

"I love you Sasuke." Itachi says.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sasuke replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passes by, it was now evening, the family was at the dinner table. Mikoto was chatting with Yuki talking about how she is doing, how her life has been. Fugaku was silently observing and Itachi and Sasuke weren't really paying attention. There was then a knock on the front door.

"I'll get the door." Mikoto says leaving the dinner table and going to the door.

"I wonder who that could be this hour." Fugaku questions.

Mikoto returns to the kitchen, with her was Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Who is this fellow person?" Fugaku asks.

"This is Kisame Hoshigaki. We work together." Itachi answers.

"Sorry for dropping by so late...But i needed to talk to Itachi." Kisame says.

"No need to apologize, would you like to join us for dinner?" Mikoto asks.

"Sure, Thank you Mrs. Uchiha." Kisame says with a smile as he sits down by Itachi.

Mikoto grabs Kisame a plate to eat and sets it down in front of him. He thanks her again before starting to eat.

"Um...May i be excused?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure honey, are you okay?" Mikoto asks worried.

"I'm fine, Just not hungry." Sasuke replies leaving the dinner table.

Sasuke goes back to what is now his room, he lies on the bed staring at the ceiling, he sighs.

*Kisame, Of course Kisame had to show up...He's creepy and I hate the way he's always looking at my brother...It's probably foolish of me to be jealous of Kisame but I can't help it...* Sasuke's thoughts were.

Few minutes pass and he falls asleep, Hours pass, it was around probably 8:00. He feels someone tap him, He wakes up quickly. He sees it was just Yuki.

"Yuki, what's up?" Sasuke asks.

"Well...I'm sorry for waking you up but...I was wondering could you show me around the village. No one else is available too give me a tour of the village..." Yuki asks.

"Sure. But why isn't anyone else available?" Sasuke questions.

"That blue zombie man is still here, which I believe he's staying the night since Mommy insisted since it would be a long way to go back to the Mist. So Itachi's occupied until the morning...Mommy and Daddy went out." Yuki replies.

"Great..." Sasuke says.

"I take it you don't like mr. blue man." Yuki replies.

"No not really." Sasuke answers.

"He's scary..." Yuki says.

"Well...Let's get started. It's dark so you can't even see really much of anything..." Sasuke says.

"It's fine...I just want to get out, meet new people." Yuki answers.

Sasuke and Yuki go out into the living room, Itachi and Kisame were on the couch talking, Itachi catches the two about ready to leave.

"Where are you two going at this time of night?" Itachi asks stopping them in their tracks.

"I'm going to show Yuki around." Sasuke answers.

"No you're not going out at night by yourselves." Itachi replies walking over to the two.

"Then come with us, you can bring Kisame, Itachi." Yuki suggests.

"Fine." Itachi replies.

"No. I can handle this." Sasuke snaps.

"Sasuke, it's dangerous outside at night. I don't want you getting hurt." Itachi replies.

"Itachi, Don't doubt my strength. I'm not weak." Sasuke says.

"I'm not doubting you, I just worry. You may be a Uchiha but your still learning, Your still only a genin." Itachi replies.

"...Whatever." Sasuke replies giving up.

Sasuke opens the door, leaving. Itachi and Kisame quickly put on their sandals and leave with Yuki, following. The first place they go to is the training field.

"Itachi, you should probably talk to your little brother. He seems...Mad. I can keep an eye on Yuki, in fact I know a lot about the Leaf so I can show her around." Kisame says.

Itachi walks off leaving Kisame in charge of Yuki, He takes Sasuke's arm and leads him into the forest. Sasuke says nothing.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't be mad at me Sasuke, I didn't ask Kisame too come over and to stay the night. Believe me when I say I don't want him here. I dislike him as much as you do. Plus you have nothing to be jealous about because I only love you. Nothing can change that because I cannot be loved by anyone else." Itachi says.

"I love you, Nii-san. I'm sorry for the way I was acting..." Sasuke replies.

Itachi pulls Sasuke close to him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, hugging him. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck hugging him back. They pull away from each other and look into each other's eyes, Itachi kisses Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back. Itachi then back Sasuke into a tree, pinning him to it. Sasuke pulls away from the kiss.

"What about the other two?" Sasuke asks.

"Kisame's showing her around." Itachi replies.

Sasuke says nothing else and returns to kissing Itachi, Itachi's hands travel underneath Sasuke's shirt feathery touching his skin sending shiver up and down Sasuke's spine. Itachi pulls away from the kiss and pulls Sasuke's shirt off tossing it. Itachi kisses down Sasuke's neck while his hands roam his torso. His hands roam further down to Sasuke's white shorts. Sasuke stops Itachi for a second and takes Itachi's shirt off tossing it. Itachi kisses Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back.

The two fall to the grass ground, Itachi on top of Sasuke still kissing. Itachi's hands once again roam, they roam inside Sasuke's shorts and boxers touching Sasuke's ass. Itachi then pulls away from the kiss and nips at Sasuke's earlobe before sucking on it.

"I think it's time we move to the next stage, before someone begins wandering the training fields." Itachi whispers.

"I'm ready for you, Nii-San." Sasuke replies.

No one else said anything else, Itachi lightly kisses down Sasuke's body, making Sasuke arch his back. Itachi gets to the hem of his shorts and unbuttoned them using his mouth, he the remaining garments off tossing them. Itachi also rids his last remaining garments as well. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and pulls him closer to him so their naked bodies were touching. Itachi puts his arms around Sasuke's waist. Itachi places his mouth on the nape of Sasuke neck, sucking on it. Sasuke moans and places his hands in Itachi's hair, he undoes the low pony tail leaving Itachi's hair to fall gracefully on his shoulders.

Itachi's hands leave Sasuke's waist moving down to cup Sasuke's ass cheeks. Itachi's lips leave the skin he marked. He takes two of his fingers and thrusts them inside Sasuke, Sasuke groans at the intrusion. He digs his nails into Itachi's back. Itachi begins to move them in a scissor motion, Sasuke moans loudly. Itachi kisses Sasuke to muffle him. Itachi removes his fingers once he figured it was enough.

Itachi leaves Sasuke's lips to spread his legs apart, He positions himself before thrusting his member inside Sasuke, Sasuke moans out loud, moaning Itachi's name. He thrusts in and out, in and out, he also grabs Sasuke's member and strokes it making Sasuke moan more.

"I love you, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"I...I love you too, I...Itachi." Sasuke replies though moans and panting.

Itachi stops stroking Sasuke, He now focuses more on thrusting inside him, He hits that special spot inside making Sasuke groan, he continues to hit it making Sasuke moan his name over and over. Few minutes after, they both come to the edge, finishing.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes pass, Itachi and Sasuke collect themselves after the beautiful love-making, they get dressed and go to find Kisame and Yuki. They find them at Ichiraku Ramen Kisame and Yuki were sitting eating ramen. Yuki looks to see the two of them had return. She quits eating and runs up to them Kisame pays and follows.

"About time you guys showed up where were you? Why did you just drop me off with Kisame?" Yuki asks.

"We had to talk sorry for being gone for so long." Itachi replies.

"It's fine. Kisame and I had fun looking around the village, I even met a boy he's so cute and funny." Yuki says.

"That's great. What's his name?" Itachi asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Yuki answers.

"You can meet better he's a complete idiot." Sasuke says.

"You know Naruto?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah...He's one of my teammate." Sasuke answers.

"Awesome, so does that mean he will pop around the house once in a while?" Yuki asks.

"Not a chance." Sasuke replies.

"Awe...that sucks...But maybe I could get him to date me, then I would get him to the house." Yuki answers.

"Why do you want him to come to the house so bad, Yuki?" Itachi questions.

"Um...No reason...Really...Just to get to know him a bit better." Yuki answers.

"Sorry to break this up but...I must be going...I forgot I had to work to do at home...Sorry Itachi maybe another night I could stay then night." Kisame says.

"Alright Kisame." Itachi replies.

"Bye It was nice having you here." Yuki says with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you,Nice seeing you again Sasuke." Kisame replies.

"...Same." Sasuke says.

Kisame gives a small smile and leaves them.

"Can we go home now, it's getting cold out here..." Yuki asks.

"Yes we can." Itachi replies.

The three of them head home, they go inside to see their mom sitting on the couch worried and their father pacing back and forth.

"About time you kids got home where have you been?!" Fugaku shouts.

"We went to show Yuki around the shops I'm sorry, we should have left a note and it was my careless mistake." Itachi says.

"It's perfectly fine. You just had your mother worried sick but I knew you guys would be fine." Fugaku says.

"We both were so worried, so where did your friend go?" Mikoto asks.

"He had to go home." Itachi replies.

"You kids go to bed, it's late, Itachi we need to talk to you." Fugaku says walking off.

Mikoto follows Fugaku with Itachi behind, Sasuke and Yuki leave going to their rooms.

Sasuke changes into his pajamas, they consisted of a regular blue shirt and white bottoms, he lays down on the bed to go to sleep.

It was around 12:00 now, Itachi finally comes to bed, he wraps his arms around Sasuke and pulls him close to him slowly so he wouldn't wake him, He then falls asleep in comfort knowing Sasuke was close to him.

The next morning comes, Sasuke wakes up, he feels the side of the bed to feel that Itachi isn't their, he gets up and goes out into the living room. Yuki was sitting on the couch browsing the tv. Fugaku was sitting in a recliner reading the paper and Mikoto was in the kitchen. Their was no sign of Itachi. Sasuke walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Mikoto greets.

"Morning Mom..." Sasuke replies.

"What's wrong. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Mikoto asks.

"No...I'm just wondering, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"Itachi is spending some time with Shisui. " Mikoto replies.

Sasuke just walks away and goes back up stairs and back to the room, he changes his clothes and leaves the room again.

"Where are you going, Son?" Fugaku asks.

"Training." Sasuke answers.

Fugaku says nothing and goes back to reading his news paper. Mikoto comes out and faces Sasuke.

"You have fun and don't hurt yourself." Mikoto says with a small smile.

"I won't. " Sasuke replies.

Mikoto walks away leaving him to go, Yuki just waves. Sasuke leaves the house and goes heads towards the forest to train.

Hours pass, it is now evening time, Sasuke finishes up and puts his weapons away and heads home, He enters his home to see Itachi was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sasuke takes his shoes off and sets his bag of stuff down.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asks.

"Yuki went out with Naruto and Mother and Father went shopping." Itachi answers turning the TV off because their wasn't anything interesting.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, Itachi motions for Sasuke to walk over to him. Itachi holds Sasuke close.

"I missed you today, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I hate being away from you even if it's just for a second. I especially hate being on my missions because it cuts time from being with you, I love touching your soft skin." Itachi says roaming his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt while kissing down Sasuke's neck, Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and bites his lower lip to hold back his moans.

"N-Nii-san, shouldn't we wait for later? When the lights are down and we're locked in our room?" Sasuke asks.

"No, no one is here, their out so this is the perfect time for me to have my way with you again." Itachi answers pulling Sasuke's shirt off and tossing it to the ground. He lays Sasuke down on the couch and gets on top of him.

Itachi kisses Sasuke passionately, Sasuke kisses back. Itachi plunges his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, their tongues fight for dominance of course Itachi wins, Itachi's tongue explores Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moans lightly. Itachi stops kissing Sasuke and kisses down Sasuke's body, he licks one of his nipples before taking it in and sucking on it, Sasuke moans loudly, one of Itachi's hands takes the other nipple and starts rubbing it and pulling on it, Sasuke moans Itachi's name, Itachi stops and reclaims Sasuke lips.

They pull away from each other when they hear the door slam, Itachi gets off of Sasuke, and Sasuke sits up. They see it was their parents. Their father was beyond mad, and their mother was speechless.

"We leave for a while and we come home to see THIS! Sasuke put your shirt on now, You two, Itachi how dare you, I thought we raised you well, we took good care of you and you turn around and do this!" Fugaku yells baffled.

Itachi and Sasuke say nothing, Sasuke finds his shirt and puts it on.

"Your mother told me to back off, to leave the two of you alone and that you are fine, she convinced me to lay off. I knew their was something going on, Yet I pushed it away for your Mother's sake you kids...Itachi, I don't know what to say except you have disappointed me, I raised you to be our clan leader and then you go and do something stupid like this. " Fugaku goes on.

"It's not stupid! Itachi and I love each other" Sasuke shouts.

"Sasuke, You don't understand love, your only 13 years old. This the two of you isn't love." Fugaku says.

"No Father, You don't understand... All you care about is our clan. You don't understand love because you haven't given your attention to Mom. You push her away, You always put her last. So don't tell me I don't understand." Sasuke replies.

"Whatever...I'm not the topic, this is about you two, Mikoto could you leave us alone to talk." Fugaku says.

"Fine..." Mikoto replies leaving.

"Anyway...Itachi you need to quit this, tell Sasuke it's over, so we can get back to the way it was, no one else know so it's okay, I still want you as the Clan leader when I die. But I can't have you damaging this clan by being romantically involved with Sasuke, He can be nothing more to you than a brother." Fugaku says.

"The clan, the clan, all you care about is this pathetic clan, you don't care about anyone else's feelings, you don't care whether or not we love each other deeply. All you care about is your reputation. And how perfect I'm supposed to. Let me tell you something, Father. I am not perfect. I mess up once in a while. I'm just like every other human being." Itachi speaks up.

Fugaku was speechless, Itachi starts to walk away. Sasuke stays silent and watches him go. Itachi turns to his Father.

"This Clan is worthless. I'm done with this." Itachi says before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night around 2, Sasuke was in the living room, first he was sitting on the couch, then he shifted to lay down. He was waiting for Itachi to return, there had been no sign of him. He sighs and begins to drift off to sleep.

Morning comes, Sasuke groans as he hears noises around him, he wakes up to see the TV was on, Yuki was sitting on the recliner. He sits up brushing the blanket that was laying on him off, he yawns and looks around.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Yuki greets.

"Good morning..." Sasuke replies.

"Sorry I woke you." Yuki apologizes.

"It's fine..." Sasuke says.

"I heard what happened with you and Itachi, I can't believe well scratch that...I kinda knew you two were in love." Yuki says.

"How?" Sasuke asks.

"The way the two of you look at each other and how Itachi is protective of you, I find it rather cute." Yuki says with a small smile.

Sasuke sighs before speaking. "Did Itachi come home last night?"

"No he didn't, I'm sorry...But I'm sure he'll be home soon, he just probably had to cool off, and let Father and Mother cool down as well." Yuki replies.

Sasuke says nothing else, he goes to his room and picks up some clothes and goes to the shower. He finishes and puts on a long-sleeved black shirt and some white shorts. He goes back out into the living room and puts on his shoes and grabs his bag.

"I'm gonna go train." Sasuke says.

"Okay, I'll make sure to let mom or dad know if they ask." Yuki replies.

Sasuke leaves the house, instead of training he just wanders around the village, time passes by, it was around the afternoon, Sasuke stopped wondering the village and decides it was time to head home, He gets stopped by Kakashi.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, you need to come home with me." Kakashi says.

"Why? I'm heading back to my house." Sasuke replies.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go home, now come with me." Kakashi says about reading to grab his arm to take him to his house, only for Sasuke to back away.

"Somethings not right...I need to go home, i'm not going with you, Kakashi." Sasuke says running off before Kakashi could do anything.

Sasuke gets home to see police there, he looks around before going to the front door only to be stopped by a police man.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there." The man says.

"Why not? What's going on? Why are you here?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm sorry...But it seems your Mother and Father as well as the rest of rest of the Clan was wiped out, your sister, Yuki is with a fellow shinobi for the time being until you decide to get her." The man says.

"What...What about Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"He's the one who did this." The man says.

Sasuke runs around the village, searching, calling for Itachi. It get late, evening time. Sasuke enters the forest, he stops when he reaches the clearing.

*Where are you...? Itachi? Where have you disappeared to...?* Sasuke thoughts.

"Sasuke." A voice behind him calls, the voice he was longing to hear, it was Itachi.

Itachi was standing there, he was in his anbu outfit. Sasuke runs to him and hugs him and begins to sob.

"I-Itachi...There saying...They're saying you did it, that you killed them...Please tell me there wrong..." Sasuke cries into Itachi's chest.

Itachi pulls away from Sasuke, he looks him in the eyes, he then looks down and sighs.

"I can't Sasuke, because I did, I wiped them out." Itachi answers.

"Why did you?" Sasuke asks.

"I...I did it to test my strength, to see if I could wipe out a whole clan and as you can see I did." Itachi replies.

Sasuke looks down the ground. Itachi looks at Sasuke with no expression, yet deep inside, Itachi inside he was torn apart.

"B-But you didn't wipe the whole clan, you didn't kill Yuki or me." Sasuke says.

"You both were out." Itachi answers.

"Well...I'm here now." Sasuke says.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke." Itachi replies.

"I'm the rest of the clan, so you must." Sasuke says.

"I may have been able to murder them...But you...I can't...I love you too much to kill you..I couldn't live with myself if I killed you...I'd rather you hate me than have you gone forever...Now I must go." Itachi says starting to walk off.

"No, don't go. Don't leave me here alone." Sasuke cries tugging on Itachi's arm.

Itachi turns to Sasuke, he kisses him passionately. Sasuke kisses back. Itachi pulls away and wipes Sasuke's tears away.

"I need to leave...Remember know matter what, I will always love you, You have my heart, and I hope one day, we will meet again, so for now...Goodbye." Itachi says.

Sasuke just stands there speechless, his tears fall silently. Even though his clan is dead, What tore him the most was seeing the one he loved the most, cherished and looked up to leave him.


End file.
